


Kizuato

by Akichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, AoSaku is life, Aomine is a bastard here, Happy Ending, M/M, Translation exercise, and Sakurai is a cutie, kiss challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: "Don’t do bad things to people that have been done to you." - He has it printed in his mind, even when demoralized, he continues to promise himself to not forget it and no one complains.It's convenient to have a doormat always available, someone to steal food without asking for anything, someone to treat badly when angry or someone just to fuck, because Aomine sees him only as a hobby, a nice toy that knows how to stay calm and gives him the good pleasure he seeks.





	1. Frightened kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another translation of mine here on Ao3.  
> I love AoSaku, but it's a bit underrated and it's really a bad thing! So, I hope you'll enjoy this little series.  
> This is my first translation about a sex scene..so it's not so good because I don't know yet what kind of word I can use to make it better.  
> I began a Kiss Challenge that I found on tumblr, but I wrote only 5 prompt of it :)

It's scent of sex, what fills the air of Sakurai's room; the bed creaks, muffled groans echo in those four walls covered with posters and the window is slightly open, letting a breath of air pass through the room to the couple of sweaty naked bodies on the bed.  
He's hide his face against the pillow, he presses his fingers against the sheets and he feels his own legs shaking, threatening him to bring him down exhausted against his mattress; Aomine is above him, he dominates him - as when they are together, at school, in the bathroom, during lunch, no matter – he dominates him and makes him his, he never gives anything back, nor a whispered compliment to his ear nor a small kiss against his warm cheek.  
Ryou does not complain, he lets Daiki does what he wants, but Ryou is a bit sorry because he thinks about the team, he thinks about the disgruntled expressions of Wakamatsu and Momoi and he ends with whispering a couple of excuses, he repeats it like a sigh, aware that Aomine isn't listening, aware that he  _doesn't want_ to listen.  
  
"Sumimasen, sumimasen."  
It becomes a monotonous dirge, he follows the rhythm of the aggressive thrusts of the ace of Touou and he feels his own voice lacking, in those moments where Daiki manages to reach the most remote point of him, regardless if he is in pain or pleasure.  
It's always like this - repeats Sakurai – he want to give an opportunity to the other guy because he is in love with him, he really believes that Daiki only needs a bit of affection and Sakurai Ryou has a lot of affection to give, more to others that to himself, maybe like an habit or maybe because undeterred to follow his creed.  
_"Don’t do bad things to people that have been done to you."_ \- He has it printed in his mind, even when demoralized, he continues to promise himself to not forget it and no one complains.

It's convenient to have a doormat always available, someone to steal food without asking for anything, someone to treat badly when angry or someone just to fuck, because Aomine sees him only as a hobby, a nice toy that knows how to stay calm and gives him the good pleasure he seeks.  
  
Others are not like him, others are pretentious, they reproach him, they scream on him; Sakurai, however, attempts always a smile when he sees him, he trembles a bit, he apologizes - this is his ritual at the arrival of Daiki - but in the end he is not better than the others, this is want Aomine thinks, because behind that face of an angel, Daiki finds just a guy who likes to be submissive, to feel controlled by someone and is perfect like that, because Aomine Daiki _loves_ to command.  
  
"Stop it or you'll end up to annoying me completely."  
The tone of his voice is harsh, dismissive and it accompanies those words with quick movements, without worrying about how much his weight will burden on the small body of Ryou.  
He loves that position, he can see the boy's muscles flex at every thrusts, his back arching and he does not even need to consider the gaze in his eyes, maybe reading the usual look that begs to be nicer to him, at least when they do sex.  
No, Aomine never renounces to make Ryou his, on his bed, in a crude way, because what he just wants are his moans, his whispering sorry and the way their bodies adhere to each other, invading every nook and cranny of his body, where possible.  
Daiki feels him contract under him, he mutters something unintelligible and Daiki grunts, uncontrolled and wild, because he doesn't know limits, he doesn't have to follow any stupid rule with Ryou, and so he uses him as he wishes, he grabs him by the arm and forces him to remain prone while a discharge of energy passes through his body, his lower abdomen is calling him back, the swing of his hips creates wet sounds against the sweaty skin of Sakurai.

He tightens with fingers his buttcheeks, he observes how his penis wins space inside him and he can not help but thinks back to their first time when he convinced him to concede himself to him, coming to have the exclusive on the naivety and purity of Ryou.  
It 's a victory noting how he affect him, how he is becoming hopelessly addicted to everything because, Aomine knows it well, it was just Sakurai to desire it, to hide a hint of lust in that look lost and not so helpless.  
Also Daiki is accustomed to all this, he loves the way Ryou calls him back; involuntarily his hole becomes narrower and so Aomine strives a little more, knowing that he is touching Ryou's prostate when he sees him becoming smaller under him, hiding those that are unwanted groans, in contrast with his good-boy appearance.  
  
"Stay like that."  
He places his palm against his lower back, with tip-toes he prods into the mattress and it's a strangled groan to take Daiki to ecstasy, not controlling his own bodies, taken by the spasms of the orgasm.

He knows that Sakurai will not say anything, that is content to hear Aomine fill him up with his semen and that's how it ends their embrace, feeling free from the burden of Daiki above him.  
  
"Give me some space."  
He whispers hoarsely; he slips away from him and sees how Ryou becomes tiny on the mattress, curls himself and holds his breath; he seems to be afraid of annoy the other, he does not want to spoil the heavy silence that felt between them and so he doesn't push aside his face from his pillow, wishing to be not always so weak, lacking in willpower.  
"God, I can't bear you when you do that. Turn around."  
Aomine grabs him by the wrist, forces him to come closer to him and he doesn't give importance to the small drops of sweat that run through the soft skin of Ryou and, since they are now near to each other, end up crashing against his dark complexion.  
He rests two fingers under the chin of the younger and so their eyes meet, only for a moment and Daiki can't not but laugh openly because the expression on the face of Sakurai is hilarious: the boy observes with those his trembling irides the sarcastic smile of his partner, he trembles at that touch so personal and it's a moment of madness, _of purely madness_ , to bring Ryou closer to the angular face of the ace of Touou.  
The tips of their noses are touching, their breaths mingle mix with each other and Ryou licks his thin lips with his tongue, before placing his mouth against the one of Aomine.  
It 's a _small_ kiss, almost imperceptible, but Sakurai feels his body fired up, his face is coloured by a shy red and the boy decides to leave soon after, knowing that this act can only be punished with some malice or with a night of aggressive sex.  
  
"Aomine-san, I'm sorry."  
This is the only thing that Ryou can say right now, he'd want to have the strength to stop him, but Daiki is already standing up, he's getting dressed in a hurry, leaving him alone in his room, on his unmade bed and with the taste of his lips still on his own.

 


	2. A kiss on the neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai wants the sentiment, this is the only thing he asks in return, but Daiki persists, he still does not understand, he doesn't want to understand, and this time it's the turn of Ryou to follow his own desires.

Aomine is resting comfortably against Sakurai; he's busy to prepare two bento for the hard day ahead them and, although dazed by Daiki's behaviour, he was persuaded by his sudden invitation, finding himself now in the kitchen of the oldest.  
There aren't so opportunities like that, and Ryou finds Aomine's house rather quiet, in strong contrast to the stormy character of his team-mate.  
His parents are working, detail that calms Sakurai, though he is very attached to Aomine, he believes that Daiki is not really interested in presenting him to his family, especially considering the relationship between the two: Ryou does not find a definition, he thinks Aomine hasn't feelings for him, maybe a little pleasure in being rarely together, but nothing so profound, something that Ryou hates about their relationship, but he always ends up hiding his feelings because he does not to seem too pretentious.  
  
"What are you doing for me?"  
Daiki whispers while his hands instinctively touches Ryou's hips, pinching with the tip of his nose the nape of the youngest.  
"I've never tried before it, what do you think?"  
Sakurai leaves space for the other to see the figure created with neatly cutted vegetables and accompanied by white rice.

It's a weird passion, to create characters in his own bento, but Aomine always ends with second him, although he is more interested in his food, rather than the mysterious creatures that Ryou always manages to creat with food.  
"I do not know, but it looks like you. A dog?"  
There is no malice in Daiki's words, sure, Sakurai does not find that comparison very rewarding, but he tries to hide a sorry expression with a polite smile, blushing as he hears the oldest's hands on his body, until he reaches his flat stomach, well hidden by the shirt that he's wearing.  
  
"It's a lion, Aomine-san."  
At that revelation, Daiki grumbles satisfied; he knows he is not good at riddles, but now he is already focused on something much more interesting and he thinks he deserves a reward for being good since the beginning of the day.  
He believes that Sakurai Ryou is the best award to receive, soon after a snack prepared by him and then another evening spent doing nothing - this is his plan for the today.  
"Well, then I prefer you looking like a cat."  
His voice becomes more serious, he whispers in his ear and ends up biting his lobe, moistening it with the tip of his tongue, possessively, as often dictates its nature.  
A reaction by Ryou doesn't make him wait: he watches him blush, he bends his neck in the hope of defending himself from the sudden attack by Aomine, but the the oldest is already lurking, approaching his face to his neck and it's there that he gives him quick, little kisses hoping to hear Sakurai moaning his name, begging him to make him his own right here, right now.  
  
"Aomine-san, I have to finish preparing ...”  
The phrase never finds its conclusion, the last words are lost in a strangled gasp and Daiki's fingers pass like a lightning from one side of his body at the other, just with the same speed when he's handling a ball in a basketball court , and so he grabs his wrist, he push him away from the counter and he lowers his hand to the crotch of his pants, letting Sakurai feels the wild erection between his legs.  
"You can finish later, we don't much time."  
Ryou does not know what to say; he feel the erection of Daiki against his palm, it's not the first time for him, but that kind of proposals always leaves him a bit confused, uncertain whether if he is really able to satisfy Aomine the way he wants; he realizes that Daiki is not that hard to please when it comes to sex, for him Sakurai is promoted with high marks and his being reluctant makes it all more exciting.  
  
"Do you really want to be difficult?"  
He feels Daiki's fingers press against his own, the warmth emanated by his body behind him makes him crazy, but he wants to look like the more responsible of the two – he repeats to himself that Aomine is too accustomed to only follow his own instincts and that it's his task trying to contain them.  
The truth is that he wants a relationship that goes beyond the simple sex, that being together could be not just an occasion for a moment of intense pleasure with nothing else to tie them.

Sakurai wants _the sentiment_ , this is the only thing he asks in return, but Daiki persists, he still does not understand, he doesn't _want to_ understand, and this time it's the turn of Ryou to follow his own desires.  
  
"I don't want it, Aomine-san."  
Slowly he remove his hands from him, he still feels the warmth of the other's boy on himself, but he wants to forget and wants to see Daiki do the same, at least for him, _for once._  
"I'm sorry, but, it's that I ..."  
A few moments pass, he already begins to feel guilty, and then, when he turns to him, he expects the worst.

He imagines that Aomine wants to kick him out, that he can no longer bear his silly excuses, but the ace amazes him: is it really a peaceful expression to be painted on the face of his team-mate right now?  
Sakurai can't believe it, he closes his eyes for long seconds, but as soon as he opens them, Aomine's gaze does not change and that's the truth, Daiki isn't angry! And it seems a too-sweet illusion , a way to make joke of him.  
  
He sees him go away from the kitchen, he throws himself lazily on the couch and turns on the TV, occupying the silence fell between them with the bickering in some talk show.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Finish and come here then. "  
Those words petrify him, but pinching his arm is a reaffirmation of what he's feeling; so he returns to his bento, he concludes to prepare lunch and he can not hold a sweet smile.

 

 


	3. Stolen Kiss

“Dai-chan, you're incorrigible.”  
Momoi creates a shadow on Daiki, she reached the roof of the school and looks at him with one of her grim glances, even though she knows that she's ignored by his friend.  
She's now used to Aomine's behaviour, to his being constantly selfish, to never listen to her advice and to be far too cheeky, especially with the captain and the other players, however, she considers him like a brother and she's so attached to him that she forgives him easily, almost always.  
"Now go back to the gym and apologize to everyone, especially to Sakurai and Wakamatsu."  
She crosses her arms over her chest, and so, as usual, though not in bad faith, Aomine's eyes fall on her breasts, imagining the situation in which he found himself: does he really likes the sex with Ryou? Reflecting, it seems almost absurd, a guy like him with the shy Sakurai!  
Nothing of his tastes changed, Aomine Daiki remains the greatest fan of gravure idols of all time, of their soft shapes and their smiles, however, he finds Ryou's reactions quite interesting, his blush, his asking for forgiveness or the way he ends up falling asleep in his room, squeezing the blanket to defend himself by some kind of external threat.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?"  
Daiki comes back to look at Momoi's face, she has painted an expression on that pretty little face, a mixture of severity and curiosity because, yes, Daiki knows it well and her eyes are searching an answer about what happened before the ace abandoned the gym.  
It happened all quickly, Aomine remembers little of that moment, but it were enough the reactions of Ryou and Wakamatsu to feel full of himself once again.  
" _Aomine Daiki._ "  
The girl calls him, she uses his full name and he knows that this is one of the occasions when Satsuki stops joking; he looks down and avoids looking at her; he does not want to see her like his mother; he hates when she gives him rules to change him and though he really loves her, Daiki knows he can not change.  
"I bear all of you, I can also turn a blind eye if you don't show up for training, I will never scold you and I defend you even in front of the team, but don't mess with other people's feelings."  
She leans close to his face and he just stop his chin with her hand, making sure in this way to get his attention completely.  
"Dai-chan, did you see the expression of Sakurai? He apologized and you know that he isn't to blame. What's the matter? "  
The question is sincere, Satsuki really wants to understand why the indifference of Aomine; It was a stolen kiss, a suddenly meeting of lips to surprise everyone; The convinced-hetero Daiki kisses Ryou in front of everyone, smiles when he sees him blushing and looking down, he knows that Sakurai want a bit of kindness from him, but Daiki always falls into the same errors and he doesn't what to admit that he didn't want to provoce Sakurai, but only send Wakamatsu away from him.  
"It was a bet, all right?"  
He responds bored, slowly he closes his eyes and feels the grip of Momoi fading a little, until she moves away to be able to scrutinize the hard features on her friend's face.  
She doesn't want to believe him, she can not really imagine that Aomine treats in that way Sakurai but maybe that's the truth, it is the nature of Daiki and embarrassing the poor Ryou is what makes him happy and amuses him.  
  
"I'm listening, with whom you'd make this _bet_?"  
Aomine still has his eyes shut: he rethinks about Sakurai's eyes watching him, those familiar hazel irides were looking him intently, but in a short time Ryou looked down, his cheeks flushed and a nervous trembling conquered him, aware that this small gesture would definitively changed his life in the team.  
Daiki doesn't feel properly guilty, he wouldn't want to find a solution to that little problem, but Satsuki insists and so he finds himself torn between whether to tell the truth or lie, for the good of everyone.  
  
"I made it with myself; I wanted to see what I would feel if I would kiss a boy. "  
It's a lie, none of that is real, but it seems so likely that even he comes to believe it and continues with the lie, hoping that Momoi can finish interrogation as soon as possible.  
"It made me sick, if you want to know."  
That 's what he says opening his eyes; he observes the expression of Satsuki's face, now more calm, and she decides to forgive him today, another time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
